mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Bungeishunjū Manga Award
The was an annual award established in 1955 and given out by Bungeishunjū in Japan for gag, yonkoma, one-panel, and satirical manga. The award was also given out for works considered the magnum opus of manga creators. Past winners of the award include Jōji Yamafuji, Makoto Wada, illustrations by Taku Furukawa, a picture book by Shinto Chō, and parodies by Mad Amano. While the award was given out for illustration, picture books, parodies, and other similar works, the proliferation of the modern manga culture led to more manga artists receiving the awards in recent years. Bungeishunjū stopped giving out the award in 2002. Award winners } and |- ! 8 | 1962 || Machiko Hasegawa || Sazae-san |- ! 9 | 1963 || Mitsuo Mutsuura || for reportage on copper-plate engraving |- ! 10 | 1964 || Hidetoshi Umeda || (series) |- ! 11 | 1965 || Yōsuke Inoue || for his nonsense manga |- ! rowspan="2" |12 | rowspan="2" | 1966 || Sanpei Satō || and |- | Kazu Kuroiwa || Eye for Eye |- ! 13 | 1967 || Keiichi Makino || |- ! 14 | 1968 || Kō Kojima || and 7-8=1 |- ! rowspan="2" | 15 | rowspan="2" | 1969 || Makoto Wada || for his illustrative likenesses |- | Yoshiji Suzuki || for his period manga and adult manga |- ! 16 | 1970 || Sadao Shōji || and |- ! rowspan="2" | 17 | rowspan="2" | 1971 || Shōji Yamafuji || , , and |- | Shigehisa Sunagawa || , , and |- ! rowspan="2" | 18 | rowspan="2" | 1972 || Fujio Akatsuka || |- | Kunihiko Hisa || |- ! rowspan="2" | 19 | rowspan="2" | 1973 || Noboru Baba || and |- | Haruo Kobayashi || |- ! rowspan="2" | 20 | rowspan="2" | 1974 || Yū Takita || and others |- | Tokū Ogura || |- ! rowspan="2" | 21 | rowspan="2" | 1975 || Osamu Tezuka || and |- | Ryūzan Aki || and |- ! rowspan="2" | 22 | rowspan="2" | 1976 || Shunji Sonoyama || and others |- | Hideo Takeda || |- ! rowspan="2" | 23 | rowspan="2" | 1977 || Shigeo Fukuda || for humor manga derived from home life and toys |- | Takao Kusahara || and others |- ! rowspan="2" | 24 | rowspan="2" | 1978 || Mad Amano || for his parody works combining photos with drawings |- | Masahiro Nikaidō || and others |- ! rowspan="3" | 25 | rowspan="3" | 1979 || Taku Furukawa || |- | Akiyoshi Shimazoe || |- | Gajin Tokuno || |- ! 26 | 1980 || Shinsuke Maekawa || |- ! rowspan="2" | 27 | rowspan="2" | 1981 || Ajin Noda || |- | Tsunemi Kudō || |- ! rowspan="3" | 28 | rowspan="3" | 1982 || Shin Yamada || for his political cartoons and other works |- | Yamato Suzuki || |- | Masashi Ueda || Furiten-kun, , and |- ! rowspan="2" | 29 | rowspan="2" | 1983 || Yasuji Tanioka || for his nonsense and gag manga |- | Iwao Hashimoto || |- ! rowspan="2" | 30 | rowspan="2" | 1984 || Haruo Takahashi || and |- | Tokutarō Chiba || and |- ! rowspan="2" | 31 | rowspan="2" | 1985 || Hisaichi Ishii || for his nonsense manga |- | Sō Nishimura || |- ! 32 | 1986 || colspan="2" style="text-align:center" | No award given |- ! rowspan="2" | 33 | rowspan="2" | 1987 || Seizō Watase || |- | Shigeki Andō || |- ! 34 | 1988 || Hinako Sugiura || |- ! 35 | 1989 || Katsuhiko Hotta || Obatarian |- ! rowspan="2" | 36 | rowspan="2" | 1990 || Satoshi Kozuki || |- | Kojirō || |- ! 37 | 1991 || Sensha Yoshida || |- ! rowspan="2" | 38 | rowspan="2" | 1992 || Hisashi Eguchi || |- | Tatsuya Nakazaki || |- ! 39 | 1993 || colspan="2" style="text-align:center" | No award given |- ! 40 | 1994 || Keisuke Yamashina || and |- ! 41 | 1995 || Miki Tori || |- ! rowspan="2" | 42 | rowspan="2" | 1996 || Eiko Kera || Atashin'chi |- | Mitsuru Yaku || and |- ! rowspan="2" | 43 | rowspan="2" | 1997 || Hiroshi Kurogane || |- | Rieko Saibara || |- ! rowspan="2" | 44 | rowspan="2" | 1998 || Sunao Hari || for his illustrative likenesses |- | Tsuyoshi Ōhashi || Kaishain no Melody |- ! rowspan="2" | 45 | rowspan="2" | 1999 || Yoshihiro Koizumi || |- | Q.B.B. || |- ! rowspan="2" | 46 | rowspan="2" | 2000 || Kotobuki Shiriagari || and |- | Nawoki Karasawa || |- ! rowspan="2" | 47 | rowspan="2" | 2001 || Dragon Odawara || |- | Akihiro Kikuchi || |} Sources: References Category:Anime and manga awards Category:Awards established in 1955 Category:Japanese awards ja:文藝春秋漫画賞 ru:Премия манги Bungeishunju